Pure Heart, Unbreakable Bonds
by Vulaan Kulaas
Summary: The strength of a bond is a powerful thing, as Meta Knight, Garlude and Jecra will help Kirby grow into the powerful Star Warrior he was destined to become. In this alternate universe, watch as love and friendship help Kirby take down Nightmare. Even though the child will go through pain, it will help strengthen the emotional bond that ties him to his family.
1. (Pr) The Dreaded Question

A/N: Hey guys! Here I am with something new, and this is my first attempt at humor so tell me what ya'll think! Oh, and for those that are waiting for the next chapter of Vengeful Warrior, Protective Father I will get back to it. It's just that life has been busy and I'm kinda suffering from writer's block...yeah, not fun but I'm trying to get back to it. Oh! By the way, this takes place during the anime but it's an AU, where Garlude and Jecra never died and the duo are in Dream Land with Meta Knight.

Disclaimer: *Points at my other fanfics*

The cover art was created by Metanaito-kyou, and it's very lovely!

* * *

The different colors on the clouds promised a beautiful day that would grace Dream Land, since the sun was beginning its lazy rise over the horizon. A pair of blue eyes looked upwards, frozen in awe at the sight before him. The figure next to him almost seemed to be in the same state, but even he had to admit this was the most gorgeous sunrise he had seen during the thousand years he's been alive, and based on how he was in the Galaxy Soldier Army for many of those years it made him appreciate the small things in life. This sunrise was something that many creatures on this planet took for granted, since elsewhere in the universe many others weren't so fortunate.

The duo were torn out of their thoughts when a voice suddenly called out from behind them, "Kirby! You're up early, which is very unusual. Senior Blueberry is the early riser!" Kirby squeaked in surprise before the duo turned around, but Meta Knight sighed to himself in annoyance as Jecra walked up to them with a huge grin on his face. That look in his eyes along with the smile confused Kirby after he had recovered from the surprise, but Meta Knight knew that look far too well; his friend was up to something and he was sure that he wouldn't like it. "Brr...kinda chilly this morning, eh? Want some hot chocolate?" He asked the pink child, and he nodded happily at this.

With a grin, Kirby began to follow the Knuckle Joe towards the castle while Meta Knight stayed back. Frowning, he turned around and looked at his father figure. "Do you want some hot chocolate too, Meta Knight?" He asked, worried that the older knight was cold this morning. Almost like he could sense it, the warrior smiled slightly underneath his mask.

Letting out a soft chuckle he replied, "I suppose it won't hurt to indulge in a sweet beverage every now and then." Out of habit, the knight looked at the village that was beneath the hill they were on. He wound up letting out an 'oof' as he was tackled into a hug by his son, and he found himself surprised that he still thought of the young child as his own. It wasn't because his male friend had a son of his own, of course not! Shaking himself, he noticed that Kirby was skipping happily towards the castle. With no time like the present, he quickly walked after the boy.

* * *

"Jecra, stop annoying the Waddle Dees!" That was a voice Kirby and Meta Knight knew well as they walked into the kitchen, and there was the sound of someone getting slapped upside the head. Kirby giggled, while Meta Knight felt the urge to face palm.

"Ooow...Garlude! Hitting me is a crime against my dashing good looks!" He pouted, rubbing the area that had gotten hit. There was a snort of laughter, and they turned around to see Kirby giggling up a storm. Garlude smiled at him, and she walked up to him with a mug.

"Good morning Kirby! I see you dragged your father outside to see the sunrise, hm?" Her guess was right at the nod and smile from the said child. The lavender woman gave her husband a smile, but she didn't say anything to him. Meta Knight's ego wasn't as large like Jecra's was, mind you but he didn't like to be the center of attention unlike him. Feeling highly amused, she guided Kirby to a chair and after he sat down she gave him the mug.

"Be careful, it's very hot. I don't want you to burn your tongue and throat." She warned, and Kirby heeded her advice. She and Meta Knight were like the parents he never had, Knuckle Joe was the cousin, Jecra was the awesome uncle and Sirica was the older sister he always wanted. As the group of four drank their hot chocolate, a question suddenly popped into his mind...one that he had forgotten until now. After he swallowed his drink, he quickly asked it.

"Um..Meta Knight? Where do babies come from?" Meta Knight choked on his drink, a lot of it spewing out and hitting Jecra on accident. Garlude had luckily swallowed her gulp down before the question, but she was struggling not to laugh at them. Poor Meta Knight was coughing and trying to inhale, while Jecra was wiping the hot liquid off of him.

"W-What was the question, Kirby?" He asked, praying to Nova it wasn't what he thought. Oh, please let a Demon Beast jump through the window or something! Sadly for him however, fate was not on his side.

Smiling happily, he asked it again. This was a time he was so grateful that his mask covered his face, so that way Kirby couldn't see how embarrassed he was. For crying out loud, he had to tell his child about the birds and the bees! Groaning to himself, he supposed it would've been worse...preparing himself mentally, he hoped that his son wouldn't be too scarred for life.

"You know how a male and female's voices sound different, correct?" He asked, and Kirby nodded at him. "You see Kirby, a male and female have different...body parts as well." The knight slammed his masked face into the table at the puzzled look on the pink hero's face, while the other warriors were snickering at him. Oh, why did he have to ask that question? There was one thing he knew, however.

This was going to be very, very awkward.

* * *

Some time later, Kirby stared at him in shock. "I know why you had such a tough time telling me this!" He gasped, and seeing the puzzled look in the knight's eyes he finished with an innocent statement, "You must be a virgin, like me!" There was dead silence, then the sound of hysterical laughter filled the air. It was from, you guessed it, Jecra. The Star Warrior was on the ground, grabbing his stomach like he was in pain.

"Ahahahaha! Sweet Nova...my ribs! Meta Knight's..not a virgin..." He couldn't continue, since he burst back into laughter once more. Garlude had a hand over her mouth, but her shoulders were shaking with silent hysterics. Poor Kirby wondered if he had said something wrong, since Meta Knight looked like he wished a hole would open up and swallow him.

Feeling bad, he walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry dad...I didn't mean to make you upset.." Recovering somewhat, he patted the child on his back with a soft chuckle.

"It's alright Kirby, you were just speaking your mind...no harm in that." Before Jecra could react, Meta Knight then smacked his friend in the face with a pillow, but he turned towards him with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Not another word Jecra, not another word." He warned, but Kirby giggled at the silliness of it all.

"Aww, but you know it's true-" He yelped at the next swing, but grabbed his own pillow with his own mock angry glare. "Alright, that is it! You will be doomed by Mr Fluffy!" Letting out a war cry, he lunged at Meta Knight and swung his pillow. Letting out a happy cry, Kirby grabbed two pillows and gave one to Garlude before he jumped into the fray. Letting out a soft laugh, the female knew this playfulness was rare with Nightmare's Demon Beasts being called into the village every week.

But doggone it, life was too short to be fighting all the time. Seeing this made her remember why they fought for peace, and she was going to use every bit of power to help bring Nightmare down.

Seeing that innocent, happy smile spreading across the boy's face gave her hope for Nightmare's fall. Hope for the universe's future. Hope...was something to be treasured during this dark time. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as a pillow smacked her in the back, and she whirled around to see Kirby with a mischievous smirk on his face. Lavender eyes narrowing, she lunged at him with a playful growl. Squealing with surprise, he quickly booked it as he tried to avoid getting hit.

Back with the two older males, Jecra cried out in horror as his pillow ripped in half. Feathers now all over the floor, he glared at his friend and snarled, "No! Mr Fluffy, I'll avenge you!" Meta Knight couldn't help but wonder how in the world did this childish Knuckle Joe survive the length of the war with the way he acted? Shaking himself, he grunted in shock as a new pillow smashed into him, sending him flying into Kirby by accident. Then Kirby wound up slamming into Garlude, causing the trio to crash onto the floor in a heap. Striking a pose, the Knuckle Joe laughed at his victory.

"Hah ha, puny mortals! You were no match for my awesomeness, now bow down before me!" He cackled, but it turned into a squawk as Garlude kicked him in the shin, now causing him to fall. With a rather scary grin, the female replied rather smugly.

"I believe it's now a tie, so called Gaming Lord."

* * *

Thanks to Kirby, the group of four pretty much played different games all day but they still got some training out of it. It was now Kirby's bedtime, and when Meta Knight walked into the room the boy was already half asleep. Stirring slightly, he smiled at him as he sat down next to him. "Did you have fun today, Dad?" He wondered, and the grin grew wider at the nod he received from his father figure.

"It was...surprisingly enjoyable. I've almost forgotten what it was like to let loose once in a while." He rumbled and out of habit he began to rub the boy's forehead to help him sleep, like he had done when he was an infant and he couldn't get Kirby to settle down. Not long after, the child drifted off to sleep. He was about to get up, but he realized that the child had him in a death grip and he wasn't going to let go of him.

He could push him away, but seeing how content the boy was changed his mind. The sounds of the gentle breeze had him realize that he was more tired than he thought, for he let out a small yawn. Lying down next to Kirby, he wrapped the duo in the blanket and found himself drifting off. His last thoughts were before he went to sleep was about the child.

If Nightmare thought he could get his claws on Kirby, he had another thing coming. He would rather die from torture than have that demon slowly tear away every shred of innocence from him, and he would protect that child with everything he had.

That was a promise he vowed would never be broken, no matter the cost.

* * *

A/N: Wow, things got a wee bit serious at the end! Once again, tell me what you think and I hoped you guys enjoyed this!


	2. (Pr) Sickness and Chaos

A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to make this a one shot multi chapter fic, since a brain wave smashed into me just now. I hope you guys enjoy this! This used to be Chilly Weather, Warm Memories for those that are confused, since it's a new title and summary. But with the characters being the same, it should be easy to figure out.

This takes place a few weeks after Sir Arthur and the remainder of the GSA has arrived. Oh, with Garlude and Meta Knight they did go from friends to a romantic relationship, and they've been married since the war so don't be surprised if they bicker with each other.

One last thing: Since this is an AU there will be some differences from canon.

* * *

The rays of the sun had washed over the country of Dream Land, but Meta Knight was already up and about inside the castle. He was looking for Kirby, his yellow eyes looking about as he searched for his child. He remembered that his son had spent the night with Tiff and Tuff, and more than likely he was in the town with the other children. He passed by a room, and he froze at the sound of a pain filled groan.

Opening the door, he peeked in and he saw that Jecra was curled up in the bed sheets with a hand clutched to his stomach. Closing it behind him, the knight walked up to him. After he had climbed onto the bed sheets, he noticed that his friend's mask was off. That made him worried, since it was rare for the Knuckle Joe to be without it. Jecra's purple eyes shot open as he lurched over the edge of the bed, vomiting into the trash can.

The sounds of his retching made the knight's own stomach churn, but he swallowed and kept his stomach steady. He hated that Nova forsaken sound of someone puking, no matter who it was. 'Lovely, that nasty stomach virus is still going around.' He thought with a sigh, and he knew sooner or later he was going to get it. Almost everyone in Cappy Town had been struck by it, even his adoptive father Sir Arthur wasn't able to avoid it. He was pulled out of his thoughts as his friend leaned back onto the pillows, and the other male's eyes sparked with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"What's up, blue dude? Ugh, this sucks so bad...I hate being sick like this." The warrior groaned, using a towel to wipe his mouth. "At least Kirby and the kids already went through this. And you suck for not getting it before me, not fair at all!" The knight mentally facepalmed at this, even when he was ill Jecra still acted childish...although with the way his son acted it was no big surprise.

"Everyone gets sick Jecra, including myself." He rumbled, torn between chuckling or shaking his head at his friend's antics. Seeing him pout caused him to do the former, because of that he had to stifle it in case he laughed out loud by mistake. His chuckling froze to a halt at the huge, sudden but mischievous grin that threatened to split his comrade's face in half.

Oh dear Nova, that grin never spelled good news at all. He was right, for what he said next proved it. "Oh, so what you're saying is that you wouldn't mind Garlude being in a room _alone_ with you again, is that what you're saying?" Behind his mask, his mouth hung open in disbelief as he tried to form a sentence. Unfortunately for him, the one person in the castle just had to hear what was just said. Anyone with half a brain cell would know he and Jecra were like two peas in a pod, and since the door hadn't been fully closed...

"Dude, no way! Meta Knight and Garlude did it again?...Oooooh! Just wait until Sir Arthur hears about this!" A voice cackled that made Meta Knight turn around so fast, he nearly fell off the bed. The knight let out a groan, for it was Sir Falspar! Oh, isn't this just great! Even though he was a well known Star Warrior, he was a childish one much like Jecra.

"Sir Arthur! I have something to tell you!" He yelled, soon tearing out of the room. Meta Knight's eyes widened, even though he and Garlude never did anything in years he really didn't want everyone to know about it!

"Falspar! Get back here!" He barked out in annoyance, jumping down off the bed and hauling his blue behind after the other knight. Jecra smirked and leaned back onto the pillows, wishing that he was able to see the carnage that would unfold.

* * *

Speaking of Sir Arthur, the knight had bumped into Kirby due to the younger Star Warrior running into him. "Watch where you run now, Kirby. What's all the excitement about?" He asked, and the child looked up at his adoptive grandfather.

"Oops, sorry grandpa! It's free sample day at the restaurant, and I wanted to go eat since I'm hungry." He smiled sheepishly as his stomach growled, and the golden armored male chuckled at him.

"Oh Kirby, you remind me so much of Meta Knight when he was your age." His purple-blue eyes sparkled as he recalled those memories, long ago before the war with Nightmare even begun. The child stood up with a gasp, his blue eyes wide at the thought of his adoptive father being like him.

"Grandpa, can you tell me some stories?" He asked with glee, hoping the elder warrior would tell him one. The knight nodded and smiled as Kirby cheered, the boy hugging him tightly. "Yay! Tell me a story while we eat, oh I can't wait!" Grabbing him, the excited child began to drag him towards the building.

Yes, the food didn't taste the best but he wasn't going to hurt his grandson's feelings by not going with him. At least the drinks were decent, thank Nova. As he looked at Kirby, he wondered what Meta Knight was up to. He had no idea of the chaos Jecra had caused, nor would he be aware of the latest caused by none other than Dedede.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, a pair of blue eyes burned angrily as Kirby took the spotlight from him once more. "This is crazy! Everyone's attention should be on me, not on that pink demon!" The king glared at Kirby as the child waved at him with a smile, and his feathers bristled as the child had the gall to be in the same space as him!

"Hi Dedede! It sure is a peaceful day, isn't it?" He asked joyfully, not noticing the nasty look he was receiving from the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land. A cruel thought came to him, and he almost smirked.

"It sure is kid. Want to know what would make it better?" He replied, and he had to keep a straight face as Kirby looked up at him with the wonder of what he would say next. Subtly moving so he wouldn't see it, he finally smirked as his foot struck out and smashed into the boy's face with enough force to send him flying towards the door. He cracked up laughing at his cry of pain but he manged to choke out, "For you to stay out of my breathing space!"

Sirica almost flew out of her chair after the king's blood, but she was held back by Arthur. "Sirica, calm yourself! Do not be like that idiot and cause a ruckus in here, understand? Otherwise you will scrub the toilets in the castle." The last part was whispered, and the female sat down with a growl.

"I'm sorry sir, but how does Kirby deal with that...that.." She was tempted to call Dedede something nasty, but she remembered that there were Cappy children in the building so she bit her tongue. It wasn't easy, but she didn't want to get chewed out by her mother due to her using profane words in front of children. She knew Knuckle Joe would've done the same thing, since he was like a cousin to Kirby.

Speaking of the other teen, he poked his head into the door frame "Whoa, what the heck happened here?" He asked after he got a good look, and his eyes narrowed as Kirby staggered to his feet. He jumped to the side as Dedede walked out of the building, still chuckling with that mean smirk still on his face.

"No, scratch that I know what happened. Stupid penguin." He growled as he walked up the pink child, going down on one knee to see if he needed an ice pack. The boy sniffled, wrapping the older male in a hug. His heart broke a bit at his younger cousin's tears, and he lifted a hand to wipe them away.

"Some people refuse to change so try not to let this get to you, alright?" He reassured the child, and the boy nodded at this. "Come on kid, where's that smile you give out to everyone? Even your uncle Jecra misses it, and even Sirica can't get enough of that cuteness...aha! There it is! Trying to hide it, were you?"

He grinned as Kirby started to giggle, his sadness and hurt quickly going away like the spring breeze. There were a few "Awwwws!" from the Cappies, and Knuckle Joe's face darkened in embarrassment as he had forgotten about them. Quickly standing up, he coughed while he made his way over to his cousin-in-arms.

"Sorry to pull her away Sir, we have something to do in a bit..." The older warrior wondered what he was talking about, and so he allowed Sirica to leave with the other teenager. After Kirby waved and seemed to have calmed down somewhat, Arthur gently called the child over to him. Remembering about the stories he was going to be told about Meta Knight's younger years, the boy rushed on over to his adoptive grandfather.

* * *

"Sirica, you heard about the Demon Beast that's been terrorizing a village not too far from here? An hour away?" At her nod, he sighed and looked at her grimly. "It's another Wolfwrath, and since everyone's been needing a break I figured it's our job to kill it." The female stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"Are you mad?! Our parents would kill us once they found out, or have you forgotten how my mother's wrath is terrifying?" She frowned as a thought came to her, and since she was thinking so deeply she was unaware of her eyes turning from gold to a deep blue, and then back to gold. "And not only that, there's no water for us to throw the wolf in."

"Hey, don't worry..we can handle this! What's the worse that can happen?" He asked with a grin, and Sirica sighed heavily at his question.

"If I die and you survive, I will haunt you for the rest of your life." She growled at him, and he gave her a cheeky grin and salute along with a chuckle.

"Aye, captain." As they made their way to the village, they were unaware they were being followed by something in the clouds.

* * *

Once Meta Knight had at last cornered Falspar, he made the other knight swear that he wouldn't breathe a word about him and Garlude. Now that he was walking back towards the castle, the blue warrior sighed as he hoped Kirby wouldn't be that immature once he reaches adulthood. The one thing that still makes him shiver a bit is the thought of the pink hero going through his teenage years.

"Dear Nova on a hover board, I'm not looking forward to that." He mumbled out loud, and he was so deep in thought he nearly smacked into someone. Jumping back, he looked up and saw his fellow Star Warrior with a highly amused look on her face. Taking a few seconds to realize he nearly knocked her to the ground, he coughed and rumbled.

"My apologies, I wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't mean to-" He was cut off at Garlude's soft laugh of amusement.

"So used to being formal with others, that you can't talk normally to Jecra and I?" Her mouth curled into a large smile since she could tell by the slight shifting of his feet that he was embarrassed. To be honest, she found it very charming to see the knight in such a state. "Have you seen Kirby anywhere? He's usually around here somewhere."

"I believe he's in the village, since it's Free Sample Day." He responded to his wife, having to bite his tongue to stop a laugh from escaping him due to the disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh, I don't understand how that child can eat that mediocre food...but he'll eat anything that doesn't eat him first." She shook her head at this, soon making her way over to the village. Noticing that she was having trouble keeping her balance, he rushed on over to her side and steadied her so she wouldn't fall over. "Thank you, I'm still not completely well." She looked somewhat sheepish, and her lavender purple eyes had that dim glow of exhaustion.

"I believe it would be wise for you to get some more sleep." He rumbled, sighing at the look she was giving him. "I can see where Sirica inherited her stubborn nature." Shaking his head, he slowly walked along the countryside with her by his side. Even though he would be unaware of the chaos that would unfold, he had one feeling deep in his gut.

It wasn't a good one, for he had an ominous feeling about something wrong going on today. He could only pray to Nova that nothing would happen, but knowing his luck that may happen anyways.

Being a good guy was rough, but the bonds he formed because of it was far worth the sometimes thankless job.


	3. (P) Grief and Comfort

A/N: What's up guys? This one shot will show why Jecra and his friends are so protective of their children but it takes place before the first two chapters and as such it takes place during the war, before the GSA was wiped out. This is a little short, but I didn't want it to drag out for too long.

The moral of the story is this guys: Never take family for granted, no matter how much they drive you up the wall...because you'll never know when death will claim them.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kirby, all my Kirby fics wouldn't be on this site.

* * *

Purple eyes stared at the paper in stunned disbelief, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps as he looked at the list of the deceased. Many names stood out to him that showed this wasn't a prank, this was stone cold reality. "N-No...this...can't be true..I just saw them..two days ago!" He choked out, tears now streaming down his face. A shaking hand reached out towards it, and then pure grief smashed into him with such force that he had to sink to his knees.

His mother, his father...his siblings..his nieces and nephews...they were all gone. Thanks to this blasted war, only he and his infant son was all that was left of his family's bloodline. He felt like he couldn't breathe due to the lump in his throat and soon a strangled scream of rage and grief was heard, it took him a few moments to realize it was coming from himself. Chatting in the base's hallway soon filled his ears as other soldiers rushed over to see what was going on, but another voice made them all back away.

"There is nothing to see here gentlemen, I would advise you to go back to whatever you were doing and leave him alone." It was Meta Knight, and based on how icy he sounded no one was stupid enough to challenge him. The other Star Warrior turned towards his friend and he felt sorrow go through him as Jecra looked up, tears running down his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but how can he comfort someone that has lost his entire family? What was he supposed to say? He never knew his own family since Sir Arthur raised him from infancy, and as such he knew words wouldn't help him at the moment. He knew he could never understand the raw agony going through the other warrior, unless his adoptive father died. There was one thing he could do, and it was needed at this time.

Walking up to him he wrapped his arms around Jecra's chest in a hug, and the grieving male choked out as he hugged him back.

"W-why...would Nova allow this, Meta? How could he?" Meta Knight couldn't answer that, for Jecra broke down once more in great heaving gasps.

"Why?" That was something Meta Knight asked himself, but all he can do is try to comfort his brother in arms to the best of his ability.

* * *

Three days have passed since Jecra's emotional breakdown, and Meta Knight found himself pacing in front of Garlude. The female was holding the 2 month old Joseph, or Joe as the baby was sometimes called. "What am I to say, Garlude? Anything I say doesn't reach him...I know he's grieving, but he shouldn't push his son to the side." The knight rumbled, helping his pregnant wife stand up.

"That's why I'm going to speak to him, I know what's he's going through." She said softly, handing the baby to him. Gently holding the cooing infant, Meta Knight sighed as Garlude made her way to the other male's room. He just hoped that she could get to him, for seeing Jecra in such pain tore him up inside.

The door opening was the sound that caused Jecra to lift his head from his pillow, and he was surprised to see Garlude. The young woman was like an older sister, while Meta Knight was like a younger brother. "What do you want?" He croaked out, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"What I want is for you to sit up and listen to what I have to say." She shot back, giving him a look that most of the time kept Jecra and Falspar in line when Sir Arthur was unable to. It even worked on a teenaged Meta Knight, but now he was mostly immune to it unless it was his father giving it to him. Letting out a sigh, she walked to the side of his bed and stood there.

Knowing that she wouldn't quit until he talked, he sat up and scooted over so she could sit down. He grabbed a clean pillow and placed it down so she could prop her swollen feet up, the young woman letting out a relieved sigh as he helped her get comfortable. "Thank you, but Jecra...I..." She began, not wanting to just bluntly say what was on her mind because it may make him withdraw into himself.

Shaking his head slightly the Star Warrior wiped his eyes and got out of his bed, since it would be inappropriate for him to be in the same bed with his female friend. Taking a breath to calm his nerves he rasped out, "It's okay Garlude, I understand...what you're trying to say." Blinking the tears back, he walked over to her and he found himself in a hug,

"We're going to get through this, Meta and I won't leave your side. That is a promise we will keep, mark my words." She whispered, rubbing his back to help comfort him as he silently began to weep once more. At this moment, there was one thing she wished that she could do.

She wanted to take the pain away from him and shoulder it, so he wouldn't have to think he was alone.

* * *

Meta Knight rarely allowed anger to get the better of him, but hearing his friend in such emotional anguish caused his blood to boil. He was angry at Nova, for not doing anything to prevent those senseless deaths. Angry at himself, for not being able to help Jecra when he needed it the most. Angry for being completely helpless, for pain wasn't an enemy that could be vanquished with a blade or other weapon.

He then remembered Joseph, the infant was whimpering because he was getting hungry. "I'm sorry young one, my mind was in the clouds." He rumbled, but the Knuckle Joe could care less. Carrying the infant, he rushed to the diaper bag and grabbed a bottle that had been already made. Thank heavens Garlude had the foresight to make one, for Jecra's son was beginning to cry. He cursed slightly, for he was fumbling with the bottle and it wasn't a good thing as the baby's cries turned to screaming.

Joseph wanted his breakfast, and he wanted it _now._ He didn't care that his uncle Meta was having a difficult time, he wanted his bottle! "For Nova's sake boy, here's your food!" The said knight hastily gave him the bottle, letting out a breath as he began to eat. He also could've swore the baby gave him a look that said, "It's about time, uncle Meta!" Rolling his eyes slightly, he couldn't even begin to imagine raising a child of his own.

He knew that he would be in two months, but the tales of another child were going to be taking place many years down the road. On the other hand, he was grateful that he didn't have a headache, but one fellow Star Warrior would reignite it much to his dismay. There was the flash of light and a click from a camera, then Falspar grinned at him from his bedroom door.

"Awww...isn't this just adorable?! I might give this to Sir Arthur or I'll hang it on the hallway bill board!" He cackled, but the look he was being given told him that he better delete it or he would suffer. Either from scrubbing toilets, or getting chewed out by a pregnant Garlude. Blanching, he chose to do the former since he would rather fight a Demon Beast blindfolded than to face the wrath of a hormonal, threatening-to-neuter-you-in your-sleep woman.

"You know what? I think ol' Kitten's calling me, soooo..see ya!" He rushed out of the room, while the other knight wanted to slam his face into the wall.

Repeatedly.

* * *

Back with Garlude and Jecra, the latter lifted his head from her shoulder and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thanks, Garlude...I shouldn't have left my son with you and Meta like that." She nodded at this, about to get up but she was stopped. "No, you rest and let your feet have a break. I'll go back to Meta." Squeezing her hand gently, letting her know how much he needed their comfort during his dark time he then stood up and let go of it.

As he walked towards Meta's room, Garlude was glad she was able to help him a bit. He will have his moments when he will break down in tears, but he will have his two best friends supporting him.

After a bit, he opened the door and saw Meta Knight holding his son...and was that a bottle? Seeing the knight like this was a sight, and he let out a soft snort at this. "Well, seems like you're doing a good job there bro." He rasped out, soon hearing the baby burp after he had finished his breakfast. He blinked, soon having to reach for his child due to the infant's sudden movement at his father's voice.

Once he had him in his arms and he sat down for the baby's safety, Jecra's heart melted at the large smile on Joe's face. "Hey there, little fella. What a great dad I've been, pushing you to the side..." He sighed, but he looked over as Meta placed a gloved stub on his shoulder. He jumped a bit at seeing Garlude at his right side, since he didn't realize she had gotten up anyways.

Even though they didn't say anything, the look in their eyes told him that he and Garlude will be with him no matter what the future may bring. That warmed his heart, and he felt tears prickle at the sides of his eyes. But these tears weren't from sorrow, they were from relief knowing that he won't go through this alone.

He couldn't have asked for better friends like them, for he knew he was so lucky to have them in his life.


	4. (Pr) Hollow Victory

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! As you can tell, these chapters will take place at different points in time.

Yes, this is a short chapter but at least it's a chapter right? Oh, if anyone has any ideas for a future chapter let me know via PM or reviews if you don't have an account.

* * *

Sapphire eyes gazed upon the night sky, his stomach twisting at the knowledge of the invasion that will take place in a few hours. Will he be able to vanquish Nightmare, even though he will return in the future? "Am I even ready despite the training I've gone through?" He asked himself out loud, so worried that he felt sick to his stomach. The cool breeze that slowly whispered in the quiet night like it was almost whispering to him, and he was so deep into his thoughts he didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing on the castle balcony this late at night for, little brother?" Sirica asked, and Kirby let out a startled yelp as he turned towards her. Seeing the look in his eyes, she realized what was bothering him.

"Sis, do you think...do you think I can..do this?" He whimpered, tears filling his eyes at the thought of going into battle against the evil overlord. "I know everyone believes in me, but...I'm so scared! I have to fight him alone, he won't be like the others of my kind I've fought. What if I can't do it?" He found himself wrapped up in a tight hug, and the older teenager patted him on the back. Her dark gold eyes burned into him after she had let go of him, but they held a softness as well.

"You can do this, Kirby. There is one thing you have that he doesn't understand, a family that has helped you become a strong warrior. The love from your family has shown you just because you were created by that monster...you refused to become the very thing he wanted you to be. You have a heart and soul, and it's the purest in our eyes. Don't ever think love is a weakness, for love is so much stronger than hate could ever be. You are my sweet natured little brother, and I will not let some maniac take that from you! Don't ever give up hope Kirby, for it will carry you through the battle." She said to him, and he gave her a watery smile.

"Thank you, Sirica. You're the best sister I could ask for." He gave her a tight hug, burying his face into her shoulder. As she hugged him again, the embrace felt like safety and love was pouring from her, chasing the fear and worry away and it was replaced with peace. As the wind blew, he let out a smile and knew deep in his heart that she was right.

He would get through this, no matter what Nightmare threw at him.

* * *

"True to my name, I am but a dream that lives in your heart. Therefore, I am immortal. For as long as there is fear in your heart, I will someday return." Those were the last words from Nightmare himself, and they sent a chill running through him. Kirby knew once Nightmare returned, he would be after his blood. But for now, exhaustion and pain slammed into the child like a truck and it took pure willpower to keep his eyes open. He heard footsteps, and he weakly looked over and saw his uncle Jecra running towards him.

"Kirby! Thank Nova you're okay, we have to get out of here!" Only then did the child realize the alarms were blaring, and he had seen enough action movies with his cousin to know things were going to explode. Of course, his parents didn't approve of it but Joseph was cautious to find ones that weren't too inappropriate. The pink hero found himself being scooped up by the Knuckle Joe, his face pressed into his chest. As his uncle ran, he could only hope everyone made it out okay.

What he didn't know, is that one of his family members wouldn't be in Dream Land any longer.

* * *

Everything was blurry, and he let out a groan when he saw many faces over him. There was one that he couldn't find, and he croaked out a question.

"W-where's grandpa?" He blinked again, and he noticed how everyone looked devastated. His sister and cousin's eyes were red and puffy from crying, while Meta Knight's eyes were a dark gray. "Is he okay?" He felt a hand on his, and he saw his adoptive mother look down as she helped the child sit up.

"Kirby..." He didn't like how her voice broke, or the way she was looking at him. "Your grandpa isn't coming home."

What? What did that mean? As he thought about it, the way everyone was looking told him what had happened. Oh dear Nova...no...he couldn't be gone!

"N-No...not grandpa! H-He was supposed to come h-home with us!" Kirby whimpered out, tears now running down his face. "Grandpa! No! It's my fault, I should've stopped Nightmare quicker!" He began to bawl, his little frame beginning to tremble like a leaf in a windy thunderstorm. "W-Why did you leave us?" The last one was a whisper, his throat clogged up with sorrow.

He couldn't understand it, the good guys were all supposed to return home after the defeat of the bad guy! He knew, however that life wasn't fair. Even though they won, he felt empty about it.

They made have won, but the cost of victory was too high for them to savor it.

Some time in the evening, Kirby staggered out of bed and looked upon the sunset. Knowing that his grandpa wouldn't see another one put a lump in his throat, a choked sob escaping him. He jumped as he heard the sounds of wings rustling, and he looked over at Meta Knight.

"Dad? Is it...is it my fault grandpa died?" He croaked out to him, and the knight's eyes flashed white for a split second before they went back to yellow. He turned towards his son, and he shook his head at him.

"Don't ever blame yourself my son, your grandfather loved you dearly. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something out of your control." He rumbled, filled with sorrow since he knew he was doing that himself. Kirby clutched his father in a tight hug, and Meta Knight hugged him back.

It was going to take a long while, but things will slowly go back to normal. He didn't know how long, but Kirby having those that care about him will help in dealing with the pain.

A soft breeze blew through the air, like Sir Arthur's spirit was around them in its comforting embrace.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the way Sir Arthur died can be however you guys imagine it. Sometimes imagination is worse than being told what happened, since anything could happen.


	5. (Pr) Halloween Hijinks

A/N: Hey there guys! It's time for some humor after the last two chapters, don't you think? Now, here's a question for ya'll: What happens when you put everyone in the castle for a Halloween party? Pure and utter mayhem. Yes, I know it's a month early for that holiday but I wanted to have a one-shot for it before I totally forget about it.

* * *

Everywhere one looked in Cappy Town, it was a bustling area for the residents were getting ready for tonight. The children were excited, for Halloween was the night one could pig out on junk food and get away with it. For some of the adults, it was the same. For other adults, it was simply another night and a massive headache for they would have to deal with upset stomachs.

Meta Knight was one of the latter, for he shook his head as Kirby rushed around the room. For Nova's sake, that child didn't need any candy for he was already hyped up on the fact the party was going to take place in a hour. "Son, please get on over here so I can help you with your costume." He rumbled, and the boy smiled sheepishly at him. Seeing him look like that washed away Meta Knight's irritation, for he remembered Sirica and Joseph acting the same way when they were Kirby's age. Speaking of that, Sirica poked her head into the room.

"Hey dad, do you need some help with Kirby? Everyone else is already in their costumes." She offered, and the knight had to look at her again. Was that makeup on her face? Rolling her eyes at the fact her father's eyes were now pink, she stepped into the room and walked over to Kirby. That is, until she nearly tripped on the hem of her peach dress. She caught her balance as she grabbed a chair, and Kirby looked up. The boy looked frightened at first, not recognizing her until he saw her eyes.

"Sis? Why are you...umm...dolled up?" He asked, to be honest she looked pretty in a dress. The female sighed at this, pushing her braided hair away from her shoulder.

"It's not just me that's suffering, Tiff and mom are too because there was no more costumes in the store that fit us. Lady Like took it upon herself to make us embrace our...ugh..feminine side." Her face twisted in disgust at this, for she had nearly half killed herself in high heels going up the stairs. Kirby giggled at her, and the older female cracked a smile at him.

"Thank you, Sirica. Your help is appreciated." He rumbled with relief, grabbing the hollowed out pumpkin that would fit Kirby. The young boy stood still, giggling in excitement after his costume was put on him. Bright blue eyes started out at him, and his red feet was a contrast to the orange pumpkin.

"Well, ain't you the cutest little guy in the castle?" Sirica teased, and Kirby beamed at her. Chuckling at him, the trio soon made their way out of the room and towards the largest area of the castle.

* * *

"Argh, looks like I have a few pieces of treasure to steal." Sirica jumped and whipped around, but she felt relieved since it was just her uncle at the beverage table. She rolled her eyes and made her way over to him, not surprised about his costume choice at all. The older warrior was dressed as a pirate, complete with an eyepatch and a wooden leg to go with it. His sword was strapped to his back, to go with the pirate theme and out of habit.

"Really, uncle Jecra? Trying to charm the ladies with your pirate talk?" She couldn't help but tease him, causing him to turn around and grin at her cheekily.

"Aye, lassie." He chuckled and sipped at his punch, and the teenager noticed the cups were two different colors. Some cups were red, the others were blue, and Sirica realized with dread the red cups were spiked with alcohol, and the red cup was in Jecra's hand. Oh sweet Nova, she better go find her parents before anything crazy happened!

"How many of those did you have to drink already?" She asked him, and a chill ran down her spine at his rather large grin.

"Oh, I'd say about three. Dedede has some pretty good liquor down in the basement of the castle, so I spiked some of the punch. Didn't want it to go to waste." Sirica paled as she looked on over at Kirby, for her brother was reaching out towards one of the cups that was spiked.

"Don't drink that Kirby!" She yelped in a panic, rushing on over to him before Jecra cracked up at himself.

Many people fell for the spiked punch joke, and it never gets old. But this time, it really was spiked.

But of course, he wasn't going to tell anyone that. He was going to sit back and see how many Cappies would get drunk tonight, and hopefully beat his record from last year.

* * *

About three hours have passed, and Meta Knight walked out onto the castle's balcony for some peace and quiet. The loud music was finally muted as he shut the balcony doors, a relieved sigh escaping him at this. Blue flashed in his vision, and he turned to see what it was. The sight that greeted him left the warrior speechless with stunned surprise.

It was Garlude, but the female warrior was in a sky blue dress with a gold helm. A pair of high heels covered her feet, while she wore a diamond necklace and earrings. Her face had some makeup and she wore a soft red shade of lipstick, while her hair was curled and pulled into a bun. The rest of it framed her face and neck, in other words you really wouldn't realize it was her until she spoke.

She was looking up at the night sky, her purple eyes filled with sorrow as memories rushed through her mind. Memories of much happier times with her family as they celebrated the holidays even Halloween, long before the war with Nightmare even begun. Aside from her daughter, she was the only remaining one of her generation. It reminded her of Jecra, Sir Arthur and all of those that the war had ripped from them. "I wonder how our lives would've been had Nightmare never existed?"

Her question was soft, but the knight heard her as he walked up to his wife. Stabbing Galaxia into the balcony, he jumped onto the hilt and balanced himself. Now he was at eye level with her, and he softly replied back as he placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I've wondered that myself, but there is one thing I do know. I never would've met you nor Jecra, and Kirby wouldn't been here since he never would've been created. But Garlude, please try to not let sorrow ruin this peaceful night. Nova knows we have so much to deal with already." She turned her head towards him and smiled softly at this.

"You're right Meta, I guess it's because we've been fighting for so long.." She sighed and then gave him a mischievous look. After making sure no one was around, nor would they come out here she then grabbed his mask. The knight tensed up at this, and she let out a chuckle.

"Oh relax honey, when was the last time we did this?" It had been quite a long while, since she lifted his mask where she could look into his gold eyes. He chuckled softly as he looked at her.

"It's been so long since I've seen you dolled up...you look stunning tonight." He rumbled, his eyes turning pink as she blushed at his sweet but truthful remark. He then blinked in surprise as she leaned towards his face, her mouth softly pressing against his own. His wings twitched as he returned the kiss, his arms wrapped around her neck and shoulders.

They had to stop after a while, the knight clearing his throat and blinking after they were finished. Letting out a soft laugh, Garlude grinned at him. "I still got it." He couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at this, since she sounded like Jecra just then. He knew with all the chaos these past months, kissing was the only thing they could do with the kids in the castle. Even if they wanted to go further in the future, the knight knew it would be wise to be somewhere away from the castle, from Cappy Town itself.

"Get your mind back here, little Blueberry." She teased, his face burning as he realized she had seen him zone out. He quickly pulled his mask back down, his eyes now a dark purple. The duo then heard a few laughs, and after they turned towards the door Knuckle Joe poked his face out.

The teenager's face had a look of horror upon it and he finally managed to choke out after he has caught his breath, "Aunt Garlude, uncle Meta! Get my dad! He's...he's drunk! And oh sweet Nova, so is Dedede! I'm gonna be having nightmares later on, that's for sure!" He waved at them to come inside, and they looked at each other with confusion.

It couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

Okay, it was worse than he thought. The sight that greeted the war veteran was far more scarring than anything the war threw at him, and that was saying something. "Oh sweet Nova have mercy." Garlude choked out, her pale face was the same shade of white as her daughter's. Jecra and Dedede were drunkenly singing and dancing, along with a few drunk Cappies. It was pure mayhem, but luckily none of the younger kids were around to see this.

"Hey...uh...guys!" Jecra slurred out, a rather large grin on his face as he patted Dedede's arm. "This is my...bestest friend! Big...Triple D! Ain't...that name ...rad?" The sound of a gloved hand hitting something then was heard, as Meta Knight had just used it to slap his forehead. With him being in armor, it made some of the party goers jump.

"Nova, why must you do this?" He groaned, not envying anyone for the hangover they will suffer in the morning. Sirica just shook her head at them and looked at her mother.

"Mom, remind me to never drink. Uncle Jecra is acting more loony then usual, and I don't want to suffer his fate." Garlude laughed at this and nodded, her eyes twinkling in amusement. There were a couple of thuds, and the two drunk males were passed out on the floor.

Kirby then walked over to them, the cutest expression of pure confusion was splashed across his face. "Why are they passed out? And why is Joe rocking back and forth in the corner?" Sirica looked over and saw her cousin doing just that, the unspiked punch spewing out of her mouth because of the bark of sudden laughter that burst from her. The horrified expression on his face was priceless, and she was going to tease him unmercifully later on.

Yes, this was a wild night but Sirica wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. There was one thing she knew she'll have against the king and her uncle: Blackmail.

And with that happy thought in mind, she enjoyed the party until sunrise along with her family.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope the ending didn't seem rushed, because I wanted to finish this one-shot in case the dreaded enemy reappeared: Writer's block. For my newest one-shot Powerful Friendship, Iron Bond should I make it into a two-shot or keep it as a one-shot? Anywho, I hoped you guys enjoyed this!

Oh my gosh, I've almost reached the 10,000 words mark! Wow! That's a big achievement for me so far, since my other fics are under the double digit mark.


	6. (Pr) Summer Winds

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, so I hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

Garlude's eyes fluttered open, awakened by the soft sunlight which filtered into the room. Stretching, the female walked up and threw open the window. Birds chirped and the wind fluttered by, forming pleasant breezes. "This is the perfect day to go to the beach!" She thought to herself, a smile forming on her face.  
Meta Knight was still snoring soundly and sleeping comfortably on his face. Smirking, Garlude flipped him over and started to tickle him, mercilessly.

"G-Garlude! Cut it-hahaha-out!" The poor Star Warrior gasped out as he struggled to breathe.

"I have to wake you up somehow, you lazy blueberry." Garlude laughed. "Come on, today's a perfect day!"

"What's so perfect about today?" Meta Knight sat up and slipped his mask on.

"Get a move on it! We have to wake up the kids, 'cause today, we're going to the beach!" His eyes widened at the thought, a chill running through him at the mental image of the chaos that could unfold.

"No alcohol this time, remember what happened last Halloween?" He rumbled, and the female Star Warrior shivered at the thought. He had to bite back a chuckle at the look on her face, or she'd banish him to the couch for the rest of the summer. Now that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs, since he had suffered from that before years ago. Needless to say, that was something he never wanted to go through again.

Shaking his head, he made his way out of the room and closed the door. After a few minutes of walking he made his way to his friend's room, where Garlude was trying to wake him up. Jecra mumbled something in his sleep, waving a hand out towards her. Garlude shook her head, soon looking over at the doorway as Sirica made her way in the room.

"I've been up for a couple of hours mom, since I went to bed early." She quietly whispered to her, and suddenly a mischievous smile spread across her mouth as a way to fully wake her uncle up came to her mind.

"Hey uncle Jecra, someone ate your last slice of cheesecake." She frowned as that didn't budge him at all. "Hmm..." She then smirked as she winked at her parents. "I think I'm pregnant." The teenager cracked up as the older warrior shot out of bed, his purple eyes wide with shock and rage.

" _You're what?!_ " He shouted, ready to hunt the one responsible down and rip him to pieces! He then frowned as he looked at her, as she was still laughing hysterically. Garlude had a hand pressed to her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter while Meta Knight's eyes were glowing pink.

"C-Calm down, I'm really not! I don't even have a boyfriend yet!" She gasped out, wiping a tear from her eye. Jecra scowled, not finding that joke funny at all. Telling someone you're having a baby was something serious, not something to make someone get out of bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, still having that rare scowl on his face.

Luckily, a whoop from his son as he barged into the room stopped things from getting ugly, and a startled yelp from Sirica as he knocked her over by accident caused him to sigh and shake his head. No need to dwell on that, since it was already over with. Joseph grinned sheepishly and helped her up, wincing at the molten glare she gave him.

"Sorry about that, Siri. But we're going to the beach today! Yes! I'm so glad summer finally made her way here, was sick of seeing old man winter." He chuckled, his face split in a wide grin. "Come on and get changed into your bathing suit, we're wasting daylight over here!" He was already in his swim trunks, and he waved at his father and uncle to leave the room so the females could get changed.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was now at the beach. It was still early in the morning, and Kirby walked up to Meta Knight while wearing sunglasses. "Do you want to go into the water with me?" He asked, smiling happily. "Come on dad, the water is perfect!" Meta Knight blinked as he was sitting down on a towel next to Garlude, the female warrior was sunbathing in a white bikini but both pieces covered up a lot of the necessary areas so it was very modest. Sirica wasn't very comfortable showing that much skin so she decided to wear a sapphire one piece.

"I was hoping to spend some time with your mother, Kirby." He rumbled, then a pang of guilt went through him as Kirby looked downwards at the sand, tears filling his eyes. He sighed, feeling awful about making his adoptive son cry, for he didn't mean to do so. "But if you really want me to, I'll join you in a bit." The pink child looked up, a smile replacing his sad expression from before...and the tears were now gone.

Meta Knight's mouth hung open in shock, for he realized Kirby had tricked him like he had tricked his father when he was the boy's age. "Did Kirby just...?" He finally sputtered out, and a deep chuckle answered his question. Meta looked over as Sir Arthur made his way over, his purple-blue eyes shining with amusement.

"Ah yes, it seems those fake tears were super effective, were they not my son?" The green knight couldn't help but laugh at the look on the blue knight's face. Since it was the family at this section of the beach, and no Cappies nor King Dedede would be over here the two male knights decided to take their masks off just until it seemed to be getting later. They didn't need anyone else to see their faces, after all.

"Yes, go ahead and laugh at me father." He sighed, shaking his head. He then stood up and walked towards Kirby, soon picking his son up and dive bombing into the ocean, Kirby laughing and whooping until they hit the water's surface. Garlude laughed and looked at Arthur, her purple eyes twinkling.

"You have no shame, do you?" She asked, cracking up at his response and the look on his face nearly caused her to choke on her saliva.

"Indeed, I have none." The knight couldn't help but smirk as a unexpected wave splashed on top of Garlude, the female shrieking in surprise.

* * *

Sirica and Knuckle Joe were all at the juice bar taking a small break from swimming. The small shack was some ways away from the water, so the Cappy was unable to see the maskless Meta Knight and Sir Arthur. He placed their orders down in front of them, and Sirica winced as she reached over and grabbed her fruit smoothie.

"Hey, you alright Siri?" Joe asked, placing a hand on her back. The other teenager turned to him and nodded slightly, but he could tell something was bothering her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Joe...I guess I strained a few muscles in my back yesterday by mistake." She sighed, remembering how she was keeping up with exercise so she could stay fit and strong. She had some muscle, like her mother but not to the extent of her uncle and cousin.

"That's what happens when you're too stubborn to stop after two hours of it." He joked, trying to make her smile. She did so, but the sound of a whistle caught their attention. A teenaged Cappy grinned at the duo and said to Joe after they looked over at him.

"Hey dude, who's the cutie with the big bust you got over there?" His accent showed that he wasn't from Dream Land, more like he was from the northern area of Popstar. His grin got wider as Joseph glared at him, slowly standing up from his seat. Sirica glared daggers at him, hissing out in a dangerous growl.

"What did you just say?" She snarled, and he shrugged at her.

"Hey, can't take the fact I'm telling the truth? I mean, you're cute and all but sadly you fail in the rear department. But your chest? Now that's something I like to see-" He was cut off as Joseph lunged at him, his fist smashing into the older boy's face before he could blink.

"You pig! Don't you _ever_ talk about my cousin in such a disgusting manner again, or you'll regret it!" He was livid, his purple eyes blazing as he leaned over the Cappy. The said teenager was holding his broken nose, and he was staring at him with a fearful expression. "Now get your sorry carcass outta here, before I decide to give you a black eye to go with that broken nose!"

After nodding, he stood up and ran off in the other direction. Sirica scoffed and shook her head in disgust, her lip curling back.

"Coward. But good thing you stepped in, I would've decked him myself." She patted him on the shoulder, and he slowly began to calm down. It wasn't easy, but it helped him to relax. "Let's go see what Kirby's up to, hopefully we'll see dad on a surfboard." She grinned, and he let out a laugh at the mental image.

* * *

Back with Meta Knight and Kirby, the duo were in the water just lazily swimming around. The older knight enjoyed the sunlight hitting his face, and it was very unusual for him to take his mask off. Of course, the only ones that have seen his face is just his family and Jecra; they would never tell anyone what he nor his father look like.

Looking at the sun's position in the sky, Meta then realized it was about time to don his mask once more. "Come on Kirby, it's time for another coat of sunscreen. Your mother would kill me if you got sunburned." He rumbled, swimming towards the sand. Kirby sighed and followed him, not wanting to leave the water.

Well, it did make sense to dry off and rest a bit since they have been swimming for about an hour and a half. Not only that, the beach could fill up at any moment and he was starting to get hungry. When he finally made it to his mother, Meta Knight had already dried off and donned his mask. "Where's grandpa?" The young Demon Beast wondered out loud, looking for the gold armored knight. Garlude smiled at him, now in a shirt and shorts since she didn't want her young son to see her in a bikini. The clothes covered it, so Kirby didn't know she was in a bathing suit to begin with.

"He's getting food and drinks for everyone." She replied, a bottle of sunscreen in her hands. Kirby looked over and laughed at Jecra, for he was buried in the sand up to his neck. "He looks silly, doesn't he?" The woman continued, laughing softly as she pulled Kirby to her. She dried the boy off, grinning as he began to laugh at the ticklish feeling. Hearing him laugh now brought back memories of when Meta Knight had found him in one of Nightmare's fortresses, the poor baby had been physically, verbally and emotionally abused to the point that he wouldn't cry for anything.

She shook her head, shoving those horrid memories to the back of her mind. At least it had been so long ago that Kirby couldn't remember any of it now, and for that she was so grateful. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and she smiled a bit at Kirby as he looked at her worriedly. "I'm fine son, don't worry about me."

"Okay mom, I was just checking on you. You had a sad look in your eyes." He softly replied, reaching over and hugging her. After he let go, she put so much sunscreen on him that she had to wipe the extra on her own arms. "Wow, I'm like living grease!" He giggled, then waved his sister and cousin over. He then grabbed a bottle of sunscreen for older kids and chucked it at them, accidentally pegging Joe in the forehead.

"Yeowch! Watch that throwing arm, kid!" He laughed, grabbing the bottle before it hit the sand. Sirica snickered, for that made her day.

"It's alright Kirby, he doesn't have much in his skull so throw all the bottles you want at him." She stuck her tongue out at him as he looked at her, and she shoved him playfully.

"Alright kids, too much roughhousing around here." Garlude warned, wagging a finger at them. Sirica whistled innocently, looking anywhere but at her mother. Meta Knight's eyes were pink, while Kirby smiled as Arthur made his way over to them with lots of food, and it looked really good!

This lunch was going to be amazing, and he couldn't wait to dig in!

* * *

The sun was now beginning to set, everyone had already packed their things and fatigue was starting to settle in from being in the sun and water all day long. Kirby was being held by Jecra, and the older warrior yawned as he shook his head. "Try to stay awake long enough to shower and change into night clothes, we don't need sand and kelp to dirty the castle up." He said, and the younger members nodded.

"At the castle already?" Kirby asked sleepily, and Jecra nodded at him as they made their way inside. Everyone went into separate showers, except for Meta Knight and Garlude. Jecra smirked at the married couple and mouthed at them behind the kids' backs, covering Kirby's eyes just in case.

"Don't have too much fun, save the rest of us hot water and clean up after yourselves." He then laughed as Garlude threw a towel at him, her face a rather dark shade of purple. He darted into a bathroom to give Kirby a bath, and then he put him in his bed after he had been cleaned up.

After everyone had showered and made sure there was no more sand and kelp on them, they got changed into night clothes and snuggled into bed. What a day it had been, hopefully there would be another like this in a few days. Sirica looked at the setting sun and smiled, glad for the peace after a hectic winter of fighting and chaos.

She would cherish these peaceful times, for there was no telling when they would have to fight once more. "Good night, Joe. Sweet dreams." She whispered to him, looking over at the bed across from hers.

"G'night Siri, you too." He mumbled before he fell asleep, the sound of his breathing quickly lulling her to sleep as well.


	7. (Pr) Kirby's First Winter

A/N: Hiya ya'll! This chapter will be about Kirby's first winter in Dream Land, and the wonder of seeing snow for the very first time. I hope ya'll enjoy this!

* * *

It was early morning in Dream Land, and unknown to the residents it had snowed heavily overnight. Snowfall was very rare in Dream Land, about once every ten years. For one pink child, this was going to be his lucky day. The said boy was currently half-awake, his blue eyes dull as he yawned and held the blanket tighter around him.

He walked up to the window, and he gasped at how different everything looked! What was that white stuff on the ground? He didn't know, but maybe his uncle would know about it? A huge smile spread across his face, and he found himself running towards Jecra's room. "Uncle Jecra, uncle Jecra!" He hollered, smashing the door open and jumping onto his bed.

The Knuckle Joe let out a startled wheeze as his nephew smashed into his rib cage. "Oof! Kirby, what's the matter?" He wondered, quickly coming alert and sitting up. The force of it made Kirby plop down on his lap, and he smiled up at him. "It's not another Demon Beast attack, is it?" He sure hoped it wasn't, they needed a break. He sighed with relief as Kirby shook his head, soon jumping off the bed and rushing to the window. Wondering what it could be, Jecra got out of bed and stood by the child, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh, wow! I'm surprised it snows here, to be honest." He rubbed his eyes and looked down at Kirby with a smile. "Congrats, little pink dude! Your first winter, and it's snowing to boot! Lucky you!" Kirby giggled at him and turned towards the door, but stopped at his uncle's words. "Hang on Kirby, let me get dressed and you a scarf so we won't freeze our faces off." The child frowned slightly, but waited like he was told.

After a few minutes, they were walking towards the castle entrance once they were bundled up more snug than a bug in a rug. "I can't wait to play in the snow, uncle Jecra! Is it cold? Why is it white if it's frozen rain? Why haven't I seen it before?" The questions came out rapid fire like from the excited boy, and all the adult Star Warrior could do was shake his head in amusement. Kirby was always asking questions, but that wasn't a bad thing.

"You'll find out if it's cold or not, dear nephew of mine." He teased, his purple eyes alight with amusement. Kirby looked over and smiled at Tiff and Tuff, who were making their way over to them.

"Good morning Kirby, Sir Jecra! Wow, I can't wait to play in the snow today! Kirby, we're gonna teach you everything about a snow day!" Tuff cheered, while the pink child nodded happily. Tiff stopped her brother and straightened out his scarf, nodding as it was nice and neat. "C'mon sis, it's gonna get wrinkled again anyways." The younger male rolled his eyes, and she sighed.

"At least I'm willing to make sure you don't look like a rag muffin." She huffed, shaking her head at him. Jecra smirked at them, since they were acting like how he and Garlude were at times.

"Come on kids, we're wasting daylight with your bickering." He laughed at the look Tiff gave him, but the trio followed him as he waved them forward.

* * *

Kirby could only stare in slack jawed wonder at the white covered courtyard, if it wasn't for the castle he'd would've thought they were on a completely different planet! "This is...this is...so pretty! Are we supposed to play in this? Everything looks so perfect though." He frowned as Tuff walked over and flopped down on his back, soon he was making a snow angel.

"This only happens once every ten years Kirby, so enjoy it while you can." Tiff smiled at him and patted him on the back, soon handing him a snowball. As he held in in his stubs, he noticed that it was cold! Not sure on what to do with it, he stuffed it into his mouth and swallowed it. Tiff cracked up at this, and Jecra quickly followed as Kirby started to shiver.

"You're not supposed to eat it! You gotta throw it at someone!" Jecra gasped out, wiping a tear from his eye as Kirby was handed another snowball. The child smiled sweetly at him, before the snowball smacked into the warrior's face. Jecra sputtered and wiped the snow away, soon giving his nephew a glare. "Oh, so this is how you wanna play, eh? Well, you know what this means...this is war!" The words sounded threatening, but the smile on the Knuckle Joe's face showed that it was all in good fun.

"A snowball fight?! Don't leave us outta the fun dad!" Jecra looked over and his son making his way over to them, along with Sirica and his two friends. "Aunt Garlude, you're gonna be on one team of four while uncle Meta's gonna be on the other." Meta Knight simply looked over at him with his eyes turning pink in amusement.

"Oh? And what makes you think we'll play?" He rumbled, soon freezing in place as Kirby looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Oh no...not the eyes. Anything but that!" He muttered, trying to resist the cuteness.

"C'mon dad, please? This is my first snow day, and I wanna spend it with you!" Kirby chirped, bouncing on his feet and shaking with excitement. His eyes sparkled as his father sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to him. "Yay! You'll be on my team with Joe, Tuff and I!" Sirica scowled playfully and huffed at him.

"Great, that means I'm stuck with the bookworm, mom and the old man." Tiff frowned while Jecra looked wounded, but Garlude smirked at him. "What's the look for uncle, you know it's true." She yelped and ducked, narrowly dodging a snowball. "Okay, that's it! This is war, show no mercy!" She yelled, soon everyone was making a rather large pile of snowballs so the game could last longer.

Kirby started off the chase by lobbing a snowball, and it wound up smashing into Jecra's chest. "Argh, I'm hit! But that won't keep me down!" He smirked, soon chasing after him and scooping him up. Kirby was squealing with laughter, trying to get out of his arms. "Gotcha now, you little rascal!" He cackled, tickling him to make him surrender. After a bit, he stopped to let Kirby catch his breath.

"Jecra? May I please have my son back?" Meta Knight rumbled, before he flew up and dropped the snowball down the back of his shirt. The knight let out a laugh as his friend yelled, hopping around to make sure the snowball didn't run down into his pants.

"Arrrgh! Meta Knight, you're a pain!" Jecra yelped as he finally dislodged the snowball from his back, giving his best friend a death glare. Meta was ready to make a smart remark, but he was hit in the face thanks to his wife.

"Never keep your guard down." She taunted, smirking as she dodged a snowball from her daughter. Meta groaned as he picked himself up, wiping the snow off his mask.

* * *

Some time later, the game finally came to a close at a tie. "Dude, the look on Sir Jecra's face was priceless! I mean, getting caught off guard like that must have been a shock." Tuff guffawed, as the group made their way to the castle. The said warrior's face darkened, mostly in embarrassment as Kirby stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yes, but it was fun dog-piling Sirica into that snowbank. I never knew that she had such a...colorful grasp on language." Tiff lifted an eyebrow at the older girl, and she rolled her eyes.

"I bet Dedede has said worse, to be honest I'm glad he's not here. Ain't he outside of Dream Land for something important?" She retorted, and the bookworm shrugged at this. "Hmph, well I'm ready for some hot chocolate. I'm about to freeze half to death."

"I just hope we don't catch a cold from all this playing around." Garlude sighed, but that didn't mean she wanted to stop the kids from enjoying themselves. They haven't ice skated yet, nor built a snowman. But that can wait during breaks to warm up and rest a little bit. Joe shook his head with a grin and replied rather cheerfully.

"Aw, don't sweat it! If we do get sick, at least we had a good reason. I mean, snow is fun to play in." Garlude laughed softly at her nephew's joy, but she wasn't going to spoil his good mood. Kirby's stomach rumbled, and the child rushed off towards the kitchen. Meta facepalmed, soon following his son before he caused havoc in the kitchen.

Everyone cracked up at Meta's next words, which were hilarious. "No Kirby, don't eat the poor Waddle Dee! He may be covered in pancake batter, but he doesn't want to see the inside of your stomach!" As they walked into the room, the poor creature was hiding behind Meta Knight while having a death grip on his cape.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry I don't think I'm scaring anyone." The pink child replied, looking guilty. The Waddle Dee nodded, still trembling like a leaf. The blue Star Warrior knew it was going to be heck trying to get rid of the batter, but he'd rather not have a poor creature get eaten.

"Ooh, chocolate chip pancakes! Heck yes!" Sirica cheered, then coughed as her father looked over at her. "Erm, I mean...come over here before you scare the poor thing to death, Kirby!" Kirby nodded and made his way over to his older sister, while the Dee sighed with relief and made his way over to the bowl.

"Well, that was...interesting." Jecra had to cough back a chuckle, and he sat down at the table with a relieved look on his face. His foot has been hurting him today, but he didn't want to worry the kids. One of the Dees looked over at the group and cheerfully explained to them, "Breakfast will be ready in a few. This was for the Great King, but since he won't be back until dinner you guys can have this and his lunch." Kirby looked like Christmas has come early, since he knew that the penguin was a heavy eater.

He couldn't wait to chow down, and then play some more!

* * *

It was near the early hours of the night, and it finally stopped snowing outside. Everyone was in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and cracking jokes about cold puns. "It sure was a chilly day, didn't want to freeze in that cold weather." Sirica snorted at her cousin, almost dropping her mug of cocoa.

"Wow, that joke was awful." She smirked as he cut her a look, due to him not being amused. He rolled his eyes, taking a sip out of his own mug.

"Siri, you're a such a riot." Joe shook his head and spat it back as the liquid nearly burned his mouth. "Oww..I forgot how hot the water is for this stuff!" He gasped, blinking the tears out of his eyes. Kirby patted him on the knee, handing him an ice pack.

"It's for your tongue. I found it in Dedede's freezer, since there were none in the kitchen." Joe froze and laughed nervously, taking it from him. There was no way in Nova's galaxy he was gonna use this! But he wasn't going to hurt the child's feelings either. "I'm glad to have helped!" He beamed at him, soon making his way to his parents.

"Aww..you're such a softie." Jecra mouthed to his son, and Joe punched him in the arm. "Ouch! I love you too, son." He scowled, rubbing the punched area.

Kirby giggled at them, wrapping himself up in a blanket. He was snuggling into his mother's side, his eyes beginning to droop. Meta Knight was rubbing his back, and the child knew he would be out for the count in a few.

Having his family around him was a good thing, and he knew his dreams would be filled with happiness tonight.


	8. (P) Rebellious Knight

A/N: Hey there ya'll, I was working on a chapter for this fic but this idea slammed into me. I'll get back to that but this reared up and won't leave me alone.

If a chapter has this is front of it, (Pr) stands for in the present time before Nightmare is defeated. If it has this, (P) it means it takes place during the war.

Giving you guys a heads up, this chapter is gonna get bloody so I hope no one is squeamish. And if anyone is ticked with Meta Knight being out of character, this is back when he's a teenager and not the calm, mature knight that we know and love. And with him being a teenager, rebellion is a given.

* * *

The Excalibur, a vessel of the GSA.

Gold, violet, and lavender eyes looked upon the various knights and soldiers making a mad rush towards their weapons, the alarms blaring in their eardrums. "It seems like they're going to free a planet from Nightmare's forces." Jerca sounded annoyed with the fact the trio couldn't join them, for they were still in the middle of their training of becoming Star Warriors, and for Meta to be knighted soon.

"Hrmm.. my father still thinks we're not ready, but we've proven time and time again that we can take care of ourselves out in the battlefield." Meta rumbled, for he couldn't help but agree with his best friend, and Garlude shook her head at the males.

"With the whiny way you two are acting, I can see why he thinks we're not ready yet. Why can't you two wait, Sir Arthur knows what he's doing better than you two." Out of the trio, Garlude was patient and calm with her maturity being like that of one years older. Jerca rolled his eyes at her, and he was unfazed with the icy look she gave him.

"Put a cork in it, when we get back...everyone is gonna love us!" The Knuckle Joe grinned, before he and Meta melted into the chaos of the rushing crowd to join the fight. Swearing quietly to herself at the idiots, she had a bad feeling this was going to end in disaster.

* * *

The first thing what was known about this planet is that day eclipsed night, hence the name Lumois. Its milky white color made it a rather mystic place, but it was a planet that was frozen in winter that lasts for months, warm weather is only 2 months long and as such the mixed races savored the warmth once it came. Once the vessel landed, the members of the Galaxy Soldier Army led by Sir Arthur rushed towards a large group of Demon Beasts.

Once they freed this city, saving the rest of the planet was going to be a snap. "Teams Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Zeta, head towards the back and sides of the city to prevent any Demon Beasts from escaping or coming into it!" The golden clad male commanded, without missing a beat they did as they were told. Once he saw this, he unfurled his snow white, feathery wings and shot off into the cloudy skies to combat the flying Demon Beasts that would ambush those on the snowy ground.

With the speed and grace of a mermaid in the waters, the green skinned knight made quick work of the dragonic Demon Beasts that only a warrior with years of combat experience could pull off in such weather conditions. The large, mangled parts of the monsters crushed those that was too slow in getting out of the way, most of them were fellow monsters but sadly, some were warriors. Arthur didn't have time to even mourn them, for he had to stay moving or risk being killed.

What he didn't know, was at this very moment his adopted son Meta and his two friends were fighting for their lives. Hearing the screams of innocents and his soldiers alike as they died never failed to affect him, it didn't matter if this blasted war had been raging since he was a young child, it still made a pang go through his heart knowing he was going to have to deliver the awful news of family members not coming home.

His purple-blue eyes widened as he was blindsided, the force of the monster's blow causing him to see stars as his amour took the brunt of the blow. He let out a grunt, a growl escaping him as he saw a child's body hanging from the jaws of it before the Demon Beast swallowed. Eyes burning with a righteous fury, he sped towards it to avenge all that have fallen here.

* * *

The stench of death was thick in the air, blood and body parts painting the once pure white snow into gruesome colors, like a twisted rainbow. 'Oh dear Nova...this is not what I had in mind! I didn't think a battle would be this horrible!' Meta thought to himself, the young warrior-in-training's wings haven't grown in yet so he was pretty much a sitting duck for the Demon Beasts in the air. He had heard of how awful being out in the battlefield was, but he foolishly thought it would just simply be glorious to cut down those that would hurt innocents. But this? This was going to haunt his nightmares for years to come, if he was even going to survive this.

 _"Be careful for what you wish for, my dear Meta."_ His late adoptive mother always told him this, even after she went into battle and didn't come back alive two years ago. Oh, how he wish he had just listened to her and father! A pained scream reached his ears, and his gold eyes widened in horror as Jecra collapsed to the ground while blood streamed from his back, blood running into his eyes from the cut on his forehead.

The next thing he knew, the blue armored male rushed towards his best friend with a battle cry, jumping onto the monster's face and jamming his sword so deep into its large eye his sword pierced its brain. The Demon Beast's screams abruptly cut off, and it fell to the ground in its death throes. Meta was thrown back onto the ground, his sword lost in the chaos. He tried to stagger back to his feet, but the teenager was slammed onto his back by a Demon Beast that looked similar to a Burning Leo, but it was more of a feline in appearance. He tried to reach for a weapon to fight it off, but the giant beast was far heavier than he was.

He cried out as his armor started to cave in as the monster took advantage of his weakened state, for this battle has been raging for hours. His blood froze in his veins as the metal finally cracked and a blow caused most of it to fly off of him. He thrashed about, trying to desperately escape but there wasn't any. A horrified, desperate scream escaped the young male's mouth as the monster's jaws opened wide, aimed for what would be his throat if he had been anything else.

Tears burned in his eyes, for he knew that he and Jerca was going to die here. The next thing he knew before the monster lunged downwards, he saw gold as Sir Arthur threw himself face first onto his child to shield him.

The agonized shrieks of pure anguish that escaped Arthur's mouth, the stomach turning sound of flesh being torn from the areas his cracked armor couldn't protect, the _tearing, ripping_ sensations as his wings were being practically torn out of his back as the monster shook its head in a frenzy, the teeth locked into the knight's back while blood pooled around them burned into Meta's mind, the pure horror of what was happening sunk into him even when a group of Star Warriors pelted the monster with bombs, making it drop the half-dead knight as it shrieked in fury at being disturbed.

Bile rose in Meta's mouth as he failed to see his father's chest move, the stench of blood nearly making him vomit as the images and sounds torn through him like a record player. "F-Father!" He choked out, tears quickly streaming down his face as he pressed his gloved stubs on the older male's back, trying to stem the bleeding to the best of his ability.

'I've should've listened!' His mind screamed, but at this moment...his rebellion may have just cost the most important person to him his life.

It was all his fault, and nothing would change that.

* * *

About an hour has gone by, but as far as he was concerned it felt like a year instead, as time crawled to the point of being non-existent. He looked down upon the sheets of his hospital bed, the eyes of Jecra's father burning holes into his very being. "You know boy...I would've thought of you to be smarter than you were, rushing your fool self into a battle you know good and well you weren't ready for." The Knuckle Joe, appearance wise looked like an older Jecra but his sapphire eyes were full of an icy fury that cut into him like knives.

 _"What in the hell were you and my son thinking?!"_ He finally choked out, his shaking voice betraying the rage and pain in it. "Thanks to you two, Arthur is in a medical induced coma to save his life...even if my best friend lives through this...he can't fly any longer! And it's all thanks to a hot headed teenager who thought it would be swell to go off so he could prove himself!" Joseph sucked in a breath, willing himself to calm down before he wound up doing something he'd regret.

"I was an idiot, don't you think I don't know that?! I had to see and hear what happened to father, and I know it's all my fault! Don't you think I know he's going to hate me, for what I've done?! I might as well had ripped his wings out myself!" Meta screamed back, the last word turning into a choked sob as he buried the sheet in his face, not allowing the older male to see the tears staining the white fabric. He could feel himself shaking as he silently cried, but he didn't care.

"Father's going to hate me, but I don't blame him." He choked out, emotional pain tearing through him as he dreaded seeing the older knight. He didn't want to imagine the holes in his back where the surgeons had to take out the bones of his mangled wings, the look in his eyes as he was told what had happened to him. Worse of all, he didn't want to see the disappointment and hatred in his purple-blue eyes as he will verbally tear into him.

For all the failures, this would be his biggest...and he knew the worse thing of all is this: His father wasn't going to trust him anymore, or maybe even love him.

The sheer pain of knowing that made a strangled cry of pain and grief escape him, for he would rather had died than have his father suffer in such a cruel way. With it being his fault, and his alone...He wasn't going to forgive himself for this. As they say, actions always come with consequences, and that was drilled in his mind at a young age. But this time...he knew he listened to that advice far, far too late.


	9. (P) Unexpected Friendships

A/N: Sweet Nova have mercy, almost a six month wait...I'm such an awful author! I'm so sorry, I'm shocked if I hadn't lost any readers. For this, I'm going to make this a double upload!

Also, this is somewhat of a fluffy chapter that takes place during Meta's childhood so fasten your seatbelts.

* * *

A terrified pair of amber eyes stared up at Arthur, tiny blue stubs clutching onto his cape as he shivered. "But dad...I don't want to go to school! I don't need other friends besides Jecra! Can't I stay here with you?" He sniffled, the young child looking pitiful. Arthur sighed and hugged him, a small smile on his face.

"Oh Meta, you'll do just splendid! That sweet personality of yours will draw them in, I just know it!" He patted the child on the back, soon looking up as Joseph and Jecra walked into the small room. "Look at that, doesn't your cousin look excited?" Jecra cut his uncle a look, and walked over to Meta.

"Eww...I think uncle Arthur ate the strange mushrooms again. He's too chipper this early in the morning." Joseph laughed at the look on the green knight's face, which he knew was underneath his mask.

"You're not helping, brother." Arthur muttered, and the older Knuckle Joe smirked.

* * *

Some time later, the small classroom was filled with children of various species as they got to know each other. The teacher was inside the doorframe, in case a fight broke out but aside from that everything was going smoothly. Meta was reading a book, before a shadow fell over him. The young blue puffball looked up, annoyed at being interrupted but anything he said died in his throat as the book was snatched out of his stubs.

"Aww...look at this Xavier! The little baby still likes picture books, can he not read?" A Burning Leo leered, while a Poppy Bro laughed cruelly as Meta's face burned with embarrassment.

"Guess not, Inferno!" Xavier smirked but the duo stepped back as Meta stood to his feet.

"Give me my book back, my uncle Joseph gave it to me when I was younger!" Meta cried, but Inferno held it up where the younger male couldn't reach it.

"We could give it back, if you give us your lunch or lunch money!" He scoffed, while a figure walked up behind them.

"Well, is there a problem here, Inferno and Xavier?" The two bullies' blood froze in their veins as they looked over their shoulders, a pair of red eyes burning into them.

The Poppy Bro smiled nervously, that magenta puffball always gave him the creeps. "A-Ah, n-not at all Galacta, we were just-" He was cut off as the older child snatched the book back, glaring daggers at the duo.

"What the two of you was doing, was bullying this poor boy and he did nothing to you! Now scram, before I make you two have a reason to cry!" He snarled, his mouth curled into a snarl as his blood boiled in his veins. The two males yelped, before running as if Nightmare was on their heels. Galacta shook his head in disgust at the cowards, before looking back at the smaller male.

"Hey, I do believe this is yours. A rather nice book, I must say. You know how to care for your things...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. Mine's Galacta, yours?" He asked, handing Meta his book back. The child smiled gratefully, carefully holding it to his chest as he blinked his tears away.

"I'm Meta, it's nice to meet you Galacta." He quietly replied, but he perked up as he saw Jecra rush on over to them. The Knuckle Joe had seen what the two others had done to him, and he about went to Fist City but luckily he didn't have to go there since the teacher had pulled them aside and was giving them an earful.

"Meta! They didn't put their hands on you, did they?" He asked, and felt relieved when he shook his head. "Oh, phew. I thought I'd have to rearrange their faces if they had done that." Meta giggled slightly, for he knew that he wouldn't had hesitated to do it. Dark amethyst eyes flicked over to Galacta, and he had to do a double take. "You're the one that protected him, right? I thank you, for Meta's not...an aggressive sort." Jecra shifted on his feet, for Galacta's red eyes sent a chill running through him.

"No worries, but your little friend needs to learn to stand up for himself, we won't always be around, you know." Meta scowled at him, but he knew he was telling the truth. Galacta turned his head, looking over and he saw a young Azulran girl and her sister waving him over. "Ah, if you excuse me, Angela and Garlude need help with something...unless you wish to meet them?" He asked, while Jecra grinned.

"Sure, Meta needs more friends than just me..wanna join us?" He asked, looking at his best friend. The child looked down at his book, afraid something would happen to it. "Don't worry, just put it in my backpack." He whispered to him, and Meta smiled at him before he did so. After that, he made his way on over to the Azulran girls, not knowing that he would make another friend today.

* * *

It was now lunchtime, and everyone was sitting at the same table. Galacta, Angela, Garlude, Jecra and Meta mixed and matched their lunches, giving things they didn't like to the others or a trade for what they did want. Meta learned a few things about the two sisters, like how Angela was the more tomboyish one of the two and is not afraid to get her hands dirty, a trait she would pass down to her future niece Sirica.

While Garlude had light lavender skin and hair, and light purple eyes Angela's skin was a light yellow, while her hair was a rich auburn, a dark red-brown color. Her hair was a mix of wavy and curly, instead of straight unlike her older sister, while her eyes were a beautiful light gray. It was clear that Angela and Galacta were close, something that Jecra was tempted to tease them about.

"So, were you guys home schooled?" She asked, grinning before he had the chance. Meta was too busy munching on an apple to answer, so Jecra did it for him.

"Yep, but the reason why we're here is because our parents couldn't teach us anything else, and plus with the war getting bad they just didn't have the time." Jecra frowned, he knew that when they got old enough they would have to fight in the war themselves. The solemn reminder caused a silence to fall upon the group, before Garlude shook her head.

"Worrying isn't going to help us any, but we need to be kids right now...we have to let the adults deal with things like this." Meta swallowed and smiled at Garlude.

"Wow, you act older than you are..you're the mature one outta all of us...hey Jerca, Garlude can be your teacher with maturity, you really need it." He grinned as the others cracked up, while Jecra scowled at him.

"Hey! I have my mature moments!" He pouted, disapproving his statement. Meta took a sip of his juice box, grinning around the straw. Galacta was still snickering, while Garlude shook her head and Angela was wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

"Urgh, we have homework on our first day?! This stinks!" Angela scowled, glaring at her backpack like it had betrayed her. The school day was over at last, and they were sitting in the office to wait on their parents to pick them up.

"What's the big deal? I like homework." Meta told her, and he was given a funny look by the others excluding Garlude, whose eyes lit up at the thought of a study partner. Angela rolled her eyes, slapping a hand to her forehead. 

"Great, now we have another bookworm for Princess to deal with." She taunted, but her eyes held that gleam to show that she was just joking.

"The mind is a horrible thing to waste, unless you never really had one in the first place." Garlude smirked at the words she just said and cut Galacta a look, the puffball glaring at her.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm strong, smart and handsome! The perfect combo!" He heard a snort, and Jecra rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey, that's my line! Get your own, pinky." He shoved the puffball slightly, and Galacta scoffed at him.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a few years older than you. So in that regard, you stole that line from me!" The duo was now having a glaring contest, while Meta's gold eyes darted between the two, afraid it would turn into a fistfight. Angela stood between the two, curling her hands into fists before she punched the both of them.

"Calm down, we don't need to deal with high testosterone levels you nimrods!" She tapped her foot, crossing her arms as she glared at them. Jecra rubbed his jaw, while Galacta bit back a curse as he quickly stood back up.

"You know, if you weren't my dearest friend I'd hit you back Angie." He scowled, but she smirked at him.

"I know, that's why I get away with it." She laughed a bit, but she quickly turned around at the sound of the door creaking open. Her gray eyes widened as Sir Arthur walked into the room, his purple-blue eyes shining with amusement.

"Hello there, children. I hope you had a good first day?" He asked, while the group quickly nodded. Galacta leaned towards Meta, and asked him out of the corner of his mouth.

"Dude, you mean to tell me Sir Freaking Arthur himself is your pops?!" His red eyes looked ready to fall out of his sockets, while Meta giggled. Arthur looked over, a grin on his face.

"Why, indeed I am. Did you and these two young ladies befriend my son?" Meta groaned, slamming his face into his book, wondering if he could die of embarrassment. Galacta took notice, and smiled wickedly.

"Yes I did sir, your child is the sweetest little thing. He gave me cavities." He cackled, before Meta smacked him with a pillow. Jecra smirked before he stood up and walked over to his father, who had poked his head inside the door to see what was going on.

"Come on guys, let's get outta here...I'm starving!" Joseph laughed slightly, patting his son on the back.

As the group made their way out of the room, Meta couldn't help but smile. With his new friends, he knew the rest of the school year would be bearable.


End file.
